She Stole My Heart
by Rider of Dreams
Summary: All Human! Fang's parents die and he goes to an orphange where he meets the flock and Ella. He falls in love with Max, but she is afraid to like him back, because, well, you'll see later on in the story. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm Jessica. And this is my _first _FanFiction, so lets hope it goes well. It's all human, and pretty much has all the characters in it. Except for Dr. M and Total. But who knows, maybe they'll find a way into the story. So yeah, here is the summery. Fang's parents die in a fire and he goes to an orphanage where he meets Max and the rest of the gang. So, yeah, wish me luck! Oh, R&R please!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. (Do I have to write this every time?)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Fang's POV*

I stood on the sidewalk, staring at the burnt and crumbed remains of my home. My house is gone. My parents are gone. My world is gone. My heart it gone.

The social worked behind me impatiently coughed as she tapped her foot. I glanced back at her, she was leaning against the black Mercedes. I don't know how long I've been standing here. Minutes? Hours? Time escaped me as I stared at the black coals and ashes.

Everything escaped me.

I always had trouble showing my emotions. I had feelings, deep ones too. I never shared them much. I laughed, yes. I had bad days, yes. I smiled, yes. I cried, rarely. But now I couldn't even bring myself to shed a tear. Everything I had felt. Was gone. I hadn't showed any signs of emotion since a week ago when I heard of the fire and my parents death. It wasn't that I didn't want to show them. It was that I _couldn't._ I felt nothing.

The funeral was yesterday, just me, the social worker, and the preacher. I watched them lower the coffins down in the ground. I dropped a dozed red roses on my mothers coffin. For my father, I put a my old base-ball glove in. It held dozens of memories, plus it was the only thing that wasn't burnt from the fire. It was in my dads car truck for anonymous reasons.

"Mr. Venom, we are late. We should be going." The blond haired lady said. She was in her early twenties. Normally I may have been attracted to her, but nothing mattered now.

"If we are already late, what does it matter?" I said in an emotionless voice, my gaze never leaving my burnt house.

She sighed. "I should call Mr. McLander." She stated. I was barely conscious of her conversation with the man. Memories, good and bad, of my parents, my house, my childhood, flooded through my mind.

"Okay, Mr. McLander has rescheduled the interview. We _have_ to be there in a half an hour. It's a twenty-five minute drive." The lady, Ms. Cinder, I believe, said. I nodded and headed for the car, leaving my past behind. "Thank you." She said as I got in the passengers seat. I nodded and stared out the front window.

"Now, I'd appreciate it if you were on your best behavior with Mr. McLander. He is a patient man, kind. He deserves respect." Ms. Cinder said as we pulled into the orphanage.

The orphanage was a large, red brick, builder. Lots of windows. Nicely landscaped.

I grabbed my lone suitcase out of the truck and followed my social worker to the door. She knocked and what looked to be a maid, opened and led us into a entryway and down a long hall. Kids of all ages ran and laughed through the house as we passed them. Some watched us and whispered to others.

We entered a room with tan walls and a big wooden desk on the far wall. Three black chairs sat in front of the desk. A balding man with black hair and green eyes sat behind the desk. He had a warm, kind smile on.

"Welcome, Ms. Cinder." He said as he stood and shook hands with the social worker. She smiled. "And this must be Mr. Nick Venom." The man said as he took my hand and gave me a firm shake.

"Fang." I said.

"Pardon?" The man, Mr. McLander, said.

"Oh, sorry. He likes to be called Fang." Ms. Cinder said.

The man smiled at me. "Okay, Fang. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mr. McLander. I send you my deepest sympathy of your parents... passing." He said the last part seriously. I nodded and took a seat. The other adults following.

"I'm sorry about us being late, Mr. McLander. I -" Ms. Cinder started, but Mr. McLander held up a hand for her to stop. "It's perfectly fine, Ms. Cinder. I don't blame him for wanting to walk down memory land one last time." Mr. McLander said kindly, then turned to me and said. "But you won't lose those memories. They can stick with you forever. I try to encourage my children to keep a journal and write about those memories, or the future." _Children?_ I thought.

"Thank you, Mr. McLander." I said politely.

"Any time. Now we have a personal counselor or if you prefer, or you can talk to me. I can always find time for my family." He said kindly. "Now, lets get all the boring paper work out of the way so you can get settled in, shall we." Mr. McLander shifted through some papers and handed some to me and some to Ms. Cinder. My social worker handed him a folder full of what I assumed was birth certificate, school papers, and all the crap. For a second I wondered what I would be doing for school. But I quickly dismissed the thought, I didn't care.

"Now, we have a rule that all the children have you do some part to help. I have an opening for after dinner dishes. That sound good?" Mr. McLander asked. I shrugged.

"Okay, good. Now, to the roommates part. You're going to be rooming with a boy your age named Iggy. Nice kid, sense of humor is a little out of whack, but still nice. And then your other roomy is Gazzy, he's thirteen, only two years younger. He an accomplice in crime to Iggy." The man chucked and shook his head. "The lady that brought you to this room, Mrs. Handers, would be more than happy to take you to your room."

He pressed a button on a microphone and called the women. A few minutes later Mrs. Handers arrived and I followed her out.

"Right through there is the dining room. You will be there at seven thirty in the morning for breakfast. Noon for lunch. And seven for dinner." She said as she pointed to the left. "There's the kitchen, kids aren't allowed in there unless you have a job to do in there." She pointed to the right. There is a game/lounge room through there. A lot of the kids hang out there." She pointed to the left again. "You have to be ready to go to school at seven forty-five, then wait at the door. We have a bus that will take you."

She led me to the stairs in the entryway and I followed her up. "This level is for the girls only. You are not permitted in there rooms without parental supervision." She said as we stood at the top of the stairs. She made two quick turns and headed up another level.

"This is boys level. Your room is number 35." She walked to a wooden door with a the number 35 painted in black. "Here you are. I'll leave you to unpack." I thanked her and walked in.

The walls were light blue. Posters of bands such as Fall Out Boy, Linkin Park, Train, My Chemical Romance, Death Cab For Cutie, and Boys like Girls were taped to the walls. Whoever this Iggy and Gazzy were, they had good taste in music.

There was a bunk bed and then a full bed. The full bed had a dark blue bed spread on with a white pillow. The bottom bunk had a green bed spread with a camouflage pillow. The top bunk had a black and silver striped bed spread, with a single black pillow.

I went over to the bed that I assumed was mine, the black one. I now knew why Ms. Cinder was asking so many questions about my favorite colors. I threw my black suitcase up and it landed with a plop on the top bunk. I may be skinny, but I'm no wimp.

I walked to the blue and white bathroom and looked into the mirror. My black hair looked semi-messy and fell into my one eye a little. My tan skin looked pale. I had barely noticeable bags under my eyes.

I turned on the cold water and cupped my hand under it and then splashed my face. I dried off my face and returned to the room to find a boy about thirteen with light blonde hair and light blue eyes watching me. Must be Gazzy.

"You Nick?" He asked curiously.

"It's Fang." I said.

"That's a cool name. I'm Gazzy."

"Gazzy?" I asked, I have been wonder why he was named that. He gave me an evil smile.

"You had to ask? Now he's going to want to show you _why_..." A voice behind me said. I turned to look at the person. A boy about my height with strawberry-blonde and and dead blue eyes walked into the room and jumped onto the blue bed. "I'm Iggy, by the way." He said.

"Fang." I said. "Show me what?" I said as an after thought.

"He doesn't have the nickname, The Gasman, for nothing, man. That kid is like a nuclear weapon." Iggy said with a laugh. Gazzy just smiled mischievously.

"Oh." I said.

"No, not oh. More like, 'oh crap! Get me out!' Iggy said as he stared right at me. How can he do that? I thought he was blind...

I smirked. Wait, I smirked. It's a miracle! Maybe there's hope after all. Note: Sarcasm

"Anyways, dinner is in ten minutes. You two comin'?" Iggy asked as he got up and maneuvered perfectly out the door and head down the hall. Gazzy started after him and I followed.

Iggy, Gazzy, and I entered the large dining hall full of about fifty kids. Iggy grabbed a chair near the end while Gazzy went down to sit by some kids around his age.

"You gonna stand there all day or sit?" Iggy asked me. I took the seat next to him. "Cool, so after supper wanna shoot some pool?" Iggy asked. How could he play...?

"Can't. Dishes." I said.

Iggy nodded sadly. "That sucks."

"Yeah..."

"Well, maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sure." I said as I took slurp of the beef soup in front of me.

Iggy sighed. "You're wondering how I can play pool if I'm blind aren't you?"

"Kinda..." I said truthfully.

"Get used to it. I'm not your normal blind kid." Iggy said.

"I'm finding that out." I said. Iggy smiled.

* * *

**Okay! So, tell me what'cha thought! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

*Fang's POV*

I walked into the large white kitchen. Two other boys were in here. One was putting away food and the other scraping plates.

"Sup." The boy putting away food said to me. He looked about two years other, so maybe seventeen. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. Looked like the type of guy who played football.

"What do I do?" I said, getting right to the point.

"Drying, but Max isn't here yet. Damn girl is always late." The boy said. I nodded and went over to the sink. I leaned against it and stared at my black converse. I had on a grey tee-shirt and black semi-skinny jeans on. Some people would shout, EMO! I say, 'Go to hell', to those people. Stereotypes...

"You gonna move or stand there and admire your shoes all night?" A girls voice brought me out of my thoughts. My head shot up and I saw a girl my age with blond and brown hair that swept into her one eye a bit and the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. He was wearing a tight dark purple tee-shirt with a grey Ipod and headphones design on the front. She wore black skinny jeans and dark purple converse. Ahh, see, under no circumstances would I stereotype her and say emo. She just likes dark colors, as do I. "Well?" She asked in an annoyed voice.

"I might." I said in a bored tone. I heard the boys in the background say 'Ohhhhh', but all I could concentrate on was her.

"Hell, you will." She snarled. I was unfazed. She took a deep breath and softened her tone. She looked straight into my eyes and gave me an angelic smile. "How about you move your ass so we can get this shit done with, okay?" She said innocently. Okay, _that_ was kinda creepy.

I gave her a smile and slid to the side, where I picked up a dish towel. "I'm Fang." I said.

"I know who you are." She said.

"Oh, now I _feel_ special. Just freakin' special." I said sarcastically.

I saw a smile tug at her lips. "You should be. It's not everyday you get to do dishes with the one and only Maximum Ride. I'm pretty freakin' special, you know?"

"To get a name like that, you must be." I smirked.

"Oh, like I haven't heard _that _one before." She rolled her eyes, but I could tell she was holding back a smile.

"Is that really your real name?" I asked.

"Is Fang really yours?"

"Touché." I said. "It's Nick."

"Okay, I can see why you like Fang better. It fits you. And _yes_ my name is Maximum Ride. Ever crack another joke like that again and I'll stuff your foot up your butt." She said as she handed me yet another plate.

"Thanks for the warning." I said with a roll of my eyes.

Max leaned against the sink and faced me. "Well, that's all of 'em. See you Wednesday." She said as she dried her wet hands on a dish towel.

"You do realize it's Monday, right?" I asked her.

"Noooo, it is? Gosh, and don't tell me... I'm a girl, too?" She said in mock surprise.

I smirked. She is _defiantly_ a girl, but I'm sure if I said that she would slap me... or kick me were the sun don't shine..."Haha. You are _so_ funny. But seriously, you said Wednesday, it's Monday." I said turning back to a bored tone.

"Yeah, every _other_ day. Dude, some kid could have totally used you. You come in here and say, 'What do I do?' And that kids gonna say, 'Dishes!' and then get the night off, 'cause your doing his job." Max said as she absentmindedly twirled a piece of hair between her fingers.

"You forgot the part were I am be the joke of this whole place." I said as I dried the last dish and put it in cupboard.

"Ahhh, yes. Sweet, sweet, gossip..."

"Huh, I never took you to be one that 'gossiped.'" I said as I turned to face her and mimic her position.

"I'm not. Others are, is what I'm saying. I'm not going to deny that I listen to rumors." She said, "I have to, so I can run this place. Know everything about everybody."

"Really? I could have sworn a bald dude ran this place. I guess is certain lights you could pass..." I said.

She rolled her eyes and continued. "I know this place inside and out. People don't mess with me, for good reason, too, everybody knows me and I know everything about them. "

"Ah, so you're like those bitchy girls that rule the school, or in this case, orphanage, on TV?" I asked.

"I'm not bitchy. Sarcasm and attitude are different. If you haven't noticed, I don't dress like a slut." She said. I quickly looked her up and down. She didn't _need _to dress like a slut to make the guys ogle. I'd get a kick or slap if I said that, so I went with the least painful and said, "Yes, sarcasm, you are very fluid in it, it's almost like it's your native language."

"Yup, I'm also quite fluid in Kick-Ass-Back-Talk." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I got some of that earlier." I said with a chuckle.

She laughed, God, it was beautiful. I was actually starting to feel something. Something warm in my heart. It's like my heart was frozen over and Max melted it. She was perfect. Funny, beautiful, tough, and she had a amazing smile that made my stomach do flips.

"Dude! It's teletubbies!" Max shouted and it brought my out of my Max surrounded thoughts. I blinked quickly and focused on her.

"You're delusional." I stated with a serious voice. "Everybody knows that teletubbies returned to their home planet, Garf-Nog, years ago."

She looked at me with horror/confusion then smiled. "Did you just go visit them, because you seemed to be on another planet for a few minutes?"

"No, dumbass, I was obviously standing here, so how could I be there? I talked to them through their TV bellies." I said in a 'duh' tone.

She nodded. "Of course you did. Just tell me this. Was the blue sweeper there?"

I smiled at her. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. Now tell me this. What are you _on_?" She said in a serious tone then started laughing.I smiled. _Have you ever heard the song Love Drunk? Yeah, that's what happened to me, except I'm not planning on getting sober or getting a hangover,_ I thought. **(A/N Love Drunk is by Girls Like Boys! Awesome song!) **

Instead of admitting my undying love to her that I just found I had an hour ago I gave the sensible answer, "Do you really want to know?" I raised my eyebrows up and down at her. She looked shocked at first then saw I was kidding and started laughing again.

"There you are, Max. I've been looking all over for you, you were supposed to meet us a half -" The girl cut off once she noticed me. She got a big goofy grin on. "Never mind, Max. I see you're busy." She started to walk away when Max grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked her back.

"I'm ready, even though I don't remember how I got roped into playing on the blind guy's team." Max said as she rolled her eyes. Iggy, maybe?

"He's good, Max. I've seen it first hand." The girl stated.

"That's what she said." Max said with smirk. I chuckled.

The girl frowned and put her hands on her hips. "You know that's not what I meant!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go, 'kay?" Max said.

"Wait, blind guy as in Iggy?" I asked as Max was about to leave.

"Uh, yeah, you know him?" Max asked.

"Kinda, I'm his new roommate." I said. Max smiled.

"I'm sorry." Max said, still smiling.

"About?" I asked curiously.

"Iggy and Gazzy are know for.. well you'll find out...you may not live to tell the tale though. Nuclear gases and bombs do _not_ mix." Max said evilly.

"Okay, I heard about Gazzy being a hazarder's gas tank, but bombs?"

"Yeah, they build bombs." She turned and started walking away, and right before she rounded the corner she looked back and said. "I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you, 'kay?"

"Why would you care?" I asked with a smirk. I saw a smile tugging at her lips.

"I don't want to have to dry dishes too." She said like it was obvious. I was kinda hoping for a, 'I love you, so don't die, okay? 'Cause I can't live without you.' type of thing. But no, she said all I'm good for is drying dishes. I feel freakin' special. I smiled to myself as I replayed that conversation. The first few words we said to the last words we said.

I slowly made my way to room #35. I climbed up into the top bunk and lay down on the pillow. I looked up at the ceiling four feet above me. I just knew I would whack my head on that in the morning.

I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. I thought about my parents. We were fairly rich. A three-story home, a maid and cook. My parents always wore nice clothes, I preferred tee-shirts, jeans, and converse.

A memory I hadn't thought of in years popped into my head.

_I was on six, lying in my full-sized bed. The curtains were pulled and the room was dark. I itched all over, the mittens did squat when I scratched, I guess that was their purpose. I groaned and used my foot to scratch my leg. _Everything _itched. I mean_ everything; _don't think about that too hard. _

_My door opened a crack and light poured in. "Hey, sweetie. You awake?" I heard my mom whisper. "Yeah." I said in tired/slightly annoyed voice. She poked her head in and smiled. Then her petite figure was silhouetted by the light as she walked to the foot of my bed, holding a tray of with soup, crackers, and milk. "You better not be itching." She said sternly when she saw my discomforted expression. "I can't, mom." I said. She smiled again. "Good, now, I brought you lunch." She put the tray on my lap and turned on the night-stand lamp and kissed the top of my head._

Random memories like this were flooding my mind. If you didn't get what was going on in that memory, I will tell you, I had chicken pocks. It's quite obvious, but I thought I better point that out for the dumberds out there. No need to thank me.

My mind started to swirl. I felt the rare prickling behind my eyes. I had felt it before, but not in a long time. I shut my eyes tight. I could feel the water swell up at the bottom and tear trickle down my cheek. I lost control over my body. I couldn't hold back the tears; they spilled out, my shoulders shaking silently.

I cried for my parents. I cried for my home. I cried for the life that was taken away. I cried for the fact that I was finally able to cry. I cried because one girl, Max, gave me something to live for. She gave me my emotions back. She dug up my cold heart and made it beat again. Little did she know, I didn't take it my heart back, I gave it to her.

I will never laugh again at movies that have 'Love at First Sight' in it, okay I probably will, but that's beside the point. The point is, I'm in love, and I'm falling harder and faster every minute that ticks by, every breath that I take, and God, I sound like freakin' Shakespeare. I need help, no I need Max. But yet, I can't really tell her, 'I LOVE YOU!' and we kiss and then live happily ever after as orphans. No, sadly, life doesn't work like that. If only, if only...

I cried myself to sleep, sounds wimpy right? No, _real_ men cry. Yeah, they just do it in private, preferably under a rock or in a small dark closet. Don't judge me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Whatz up? Okay, so, I just wanted to thanks the ppl who have reviewed so far! Getting reviews really helps motivate, so thanks!**

* * *

I woke up around seven in the morning to a loud beeping. I groaned inwardly and sat up. _Whack!_ Ah, I just knew it, gonna have to watch that... I showered then I quickly put on some black jeans, my converse, then a black shirt. Most of my shirts were semi-tight, so my shirts did show my muscles, but I wasn't showing off for anyone.

Iggy and Gazzy were just getting up as I left the room and jogged down the steps. A booming voice came over the speaker, "Fang Venom, please come to Mr. McLanders office. I repeat, Fang Venom, please come to Mr. McLanders office. Thank you." There was a click and the voice was gone.

I made my way down the hall to his office and knocked before entering.

"Fang. I hope Iggy and Gazzy have made you welcome." Mr. McLanders said kindly. I nodded. "Good, good. Now, today, as you know, is a school day. You are all signed up to start today, so we went ahead and got you the supplies you need." He picked up a black, stuffed backpack and handed it to me. "Don't worry; it won't be that heavy once you unload your books into your locker." I put one of the straps on my shoulder, it wasn't _that _heavy.

"Thank you." I said and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Fang. You need to go to the principles office once you get to school. The secretary will give you your class schedule and locker number." Mr. McLanders said. I nodded and left the room.

I found Iggy in the dining room, stuffing eggs in his mouth. I pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. He turned towards me. "Fang?" He asked.

"Yup." I wanted to ask how the heck he knew, but he did say he's not your normal blind kid. I filled my plate and started devouring it. "So did you win pool last night?" I asked, I really just wanted to know if he would say anything about Max.

He smiled. "Sure did. Kicked butt." He paused for a moment. "So, you met Max?"

Ah, the topic I was hoping for. "Yeah, we had kitchen duty together, why?"

"She just said she met my new roommate last night."

"Oh?" I said.

"Uh-huh." He paused again, and then smiled. "So teletubbies, eh?"

I smiled, so she _had_ talked about me. "What? They sing that awesome song and come over the hill, then their 'friends' show up on their stomachs. It's pretty wicked, if you ask me." I said in a mock excited tone.

"Nah, Elmo's better." Iggy said. I chuckled and returned to stuffing my face.

It was all I could do to _not_ kiss the ground when I got out of that bus. It. Was. Hell. Kids screaming and jumping and throwing paper balls. I repeat. It. Was. Hell. And the fact that I sat by some seven year old boy that kept kicking me in the shins didn't help. I think he wore that steel-toed boot just for me.

I walked into the brick school building. It was your typical looking school. Blue lockers, white walls with a blue and silver stripe long ways in the middle.

The halls were filled with chatter and laughing. This school was grades 9-12. I made my way to the door that said,

OFFICE - PRINCEBLE ROGERS

I walked up to the secretaries desk and told her my last name.

"Okay, here you are. Nick Vemon. Oh, I'm sorry... Fang. Here's your class schedule and locker number and code. Good luck." The middle aged lady said kindly. I thanked her and went to find Math - Room 25. I looked for Iggy, but couldn't find him in the crowd, so I guessed I had to find it myself.

Finally! I've been through this whole school three times and now... here it is. I still find it stupid that they wouldn't have their room numbers go in order. But back to the present. I'm late. Not fun, all eyes are on you anyways, it doesn't help that you come in late.

I went up to the teacher's desk and gave him some slip of paper that he was supposed to sign, as I had to do with the other teachers. He quickly signed it and handed it back to me, no comment on why I was late. Maybe he figured I got lost, 'cause I did. I scanned the room quickly, looking for an empty desk. They were all twice as wide, so two can sit at one. I spotted one in the back that was completely empty and went to it.

I sat, elbow on desk, head in palm, staring at the teacher. He was as boring as hell. I didn't even look to see who came in fifteen minutes late, until the teacher said her name.

"Maximum Ride." My head turned so fast, I was sure I got whiplash. "You're late again. You know the rules, every two times your late, you get a detention. Principles office after school. I will find out if you don't go, Max."

Max was standing there looking stubborn. "Yeah, yeah, Stanly. I know the drill." She muttered as she started walking down the isle scanning the room for a seat.

"That's Mr. Marshal to you, Max." The teacher said. Oh, so _that's_ what his name is.

"Of course it is." Max said. The teacher sighed and went back to the lesson. Max was still looking for a seat when she spotted me and my empty seat. She walked over and sat down next to me. I smiled inwardly. "Hey, same class, I see." She said a little quieter than a normal speaking voice.

"Looks like it. It took me three trips around the school to find this place." I said.

She laughed quietly. I think my heart stopped. "Nice. I can help you to your next class probably."

"Uh, hold on." I fished into my backpack and retrieved the crumpled piece of paper. "Here you go." I handed it to and our hands touched, sending a chill down my spine, she didn't even notice.

"Ah, I see you have your next class in Garf-Nog." She said seriously.

Wait. Wha-

Oh, haha. Note: Sarcasm

"Oh, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." I rolled my eyes, holding back a small smiled.

"Okay, okay. It's History. Two doors down. You're gonna want to go left after you get out of here. Kay?"

"Uh-huh." I said as I nodded. She smiled and I seriously forgot to breath.

"And next time, instead of wandering, just ask someone." Max said.

I smirked. "I think I can manage that." She gave me one last smile and turned her attention to the teacher. I watched her for a minute until I noticed how weird that would make her feel if she knew I was watching her. I quickly looked at the teacher but I kept glancing over at Max as she doodled in her notebook as she twirled that same piece of hair like she did yesterday.

I made it out of Math and History, alive, for the most part. This is what going to a new High School is like, right? You're the center of gossip for the day, all eyes glued to you as you walk down the hallway. The thing that creept me out the most is the girls, they were blinking rapidly like they had something in their eyes and put _way_ too much swing into their hips, and they giggled uncontrollably. Now I usually like a girl that's flirty a bit. But this was over the top and I didn't feel any attraction what so ever. All I could see was Max.

I sighed. Lost again. I wasn't late this time, though. The hallways were still filled with kids. I decided to take Max's advice and ask for help. No matter how unmanly it was, I had to do it. I now knew why my dad always hated to ask for directions when we got lost.

Dad...

I took a deep breath, they were gone, and I need to accept it. Move on.

"Hey, I'm kinda lost. Uh, do you know where room 46 is?" I asked a red-haired girl my age. She was dressed very... revealing and yeah I know I'm in love with Max and all, but she was hot. I quickly shook the thought out of my mind, freakin' hormones. She had three girls that must be the wanna-be's around her. They quickly left when I came.

She gave me a kind smile. "Sure. That's my next class, follow me." She waited till I was by her side and started walking. "I'm Bridget." She said.

"Fang." I said. I was probably four inches taller.

"That name is _so_ cool!" She said with a big smile. "Okay, so here we are!" She batted her eye lashes at me and... God, she did not just do that. She just bent over to pick up a pen that she 'accidentally' dropped. Bitch…

"Oh, wait up, Fangy!" She _did_not just call me Fangy. She caught up with me and grabbed my arm. I looked around the room, trying to find _something_ to get this slut of my arm. My eyes locked with Max's. She quickly looked down and something flared in her eyes. She must hate Bridget almost as much as I do.

"Don't call me Fangy." I said as I jerked my arm from her. She looked at me in surprise, what never been rejected before? She huffed and stomped off. Please tell me Max saw me reject her; I don't want her to think I'm some player. I glanced back at her. She was still looking down; there was a notebook she was drawing in.

I quickly walked over and took the seat next to Max. "Yo." I said. She looked up from her notebook.

"Hey." She said as she put her notebook away. She didn't seem mad...

"I guess we have this class together too." I said, trying to break the awkward silence. And failing at it.

"Yup, oh, Iggy wants you to sit with him at lunch. I can tell him if you have other plans to sit with someone else, 'cause we all sit together." Max said. I smiled inwardly.

"Yeah, I'll sit with you guys." I said.

"OMG, Max, is this Fang? I heard some girls in the bathroom saying he was cute, but they were wrong. He is h-o-t hot. OMG! I can't believe I just said that out loud, while he's right there. You don't think he heard, do you? I would be _sooo_ embarrassed if he had. Anyways, did you hear that Bridget totally, like, was flirting with him and he just shook her off, just like that?" A girl with mocha colored skin and black curly hair asked Max. She looked around our age. I smirked, word gets around fast.

"Nudge, shut the frick up." Max said annoyed and slightly angered. "Those are just rumors, they might not be true."

"Sorry." Nudges blushing was barely noticeable on her cheeks, but still there, none the less. "So is that Fang or not?" She asked quietly.

Max rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's Fang."

Nudges smile returned. "I can't believe you know him, wait, you know his right?'Cause your sitting with him. OMG, are you two together?"

"NO!" Max quickly yelled, then lowered her tone back to normal." I don't really know him, he just arrived at the orphanage."

"Oh, but still, you know him, or you wouldn't be sitting with him, right?" Nudge asked.

"I guess, I mean, we talked a little while we had kitchen duty. But I just met him yesterday."

"Wow, Max. You can make a guy feel freakin' special." I said with a crooked grin. She turned her head and was holding back a smile, and failing. She finally full out grinned.

"Well, I am Maximum Ride. I'm pretty freakin' special, you know?" Max said, still grinning.

I leaned in. "Oh, I know." And for all you pervs out there that are thinking, 'You did _it_ with her?' Go to hell, I meant it by she is _special_. Get your head out of the gutter.

She blushed and quickly straightened herself; she had leaned in too, like we were telling a secret. I liked seeing her blush, it was cute.

"Wow, I can't believe you two know each other! MAX! He _has_ to sit with us a lunch! We would be, like, like, even cooler! Well, you can't get much cooler, but you know what I mean. And he seems really nice!" Nudge said. Wow, that girl got a motor mouth.

"He already is. Iggy, Gazzy and he are roommates." Max said frustrated, probably by Nudge.

"That is so cool! I wonder why I haven't met him, it seems like everybody has but me. I guess its because I have parents. But anyways, class is about to start so I'll see you guys at Lunch!" Nudge said as she bounced away.

"Man, she is on the Nudge Channel all the time. Fortunately I can usually tune her out." Max groaned. I smirked. She hesitated, "So you and Bridget, eh?" She said in an its-all-cool tone.

"Nope." I popped the 'P'.

"So it's true? You didn't fall for her slutty-ness?" Max asked. Do I hear disbelief in your voice?

"Yep." I popped the 'P' on this one too. She smiled to herself. "Why do you care?" I asked.

She looked surprised, then confused, like she wasn't sure why. "I hate Bridget. A lot." She finally said with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Oh. Yeah, I can see why..." I said thoughtfully. She smiled to herself again and directed her attention back to the teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! It's me, Jess. Who else would it be? Unless, of course, a purple polka dotted bunny somehow hacked my computer and is typing... Highly unlikely if you ask me... Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews! I'm gonna have Max POV's later in the story, 'cause there are parts where they, like, _have _to be in her POV. So, yeah, here's the next chapter :**

* * *

*FPOV*I was sitting at a table with Iggy, Max, Nudge, and Ella. Gazzy wasn't in high school yet, so he wasn't here. I looked down at my food, which could only be described as mystery meat, some kind of brown muck and what I thought to be ta-tor tots. If you find that appetizing, I must say that you need serious help. Go pop some bubble rap, it's cheaper than therapy..

"So, Fang. Do you like it here and at the orphanage? I mean, I understand if you don't, since its like, hard, you know, since your here, cause your parents died and stuff. But besides that, do you like it?" Nudge asked.

"It's fine here." I said and returned to looking at my tray, waiting for it to crawl away.

"Dude, your foods not going to move. It may look like a bunch of dog crap, and taste like it, but its going to say right there." Max whispered in my ear. I could feel her breath on my neck, my heart quickly paced up.

"You sure? I think it just twitched." I said, trying to play it cool, like I wasn't hyperventilating. She pulled away and laughed quietly. I smiled slightly.

"Tell you what, how about we go get some _real_food?" Max asked, still giggling slightly. Her giggling didn't sound like other girls giggling. It wasn't like uncontrollable and insanely girly. It was Max.

"Where?" I asked.

She pretended to think a minute, tapping her chin with her forefinger. "Oh, how about...any place but this?"

"Isn't that ditching?" I asked, though I really didn't care if I missed.

She gasped. "No, of course not! I prefer to think of it as I'm-missing-because-if-I-eat-this-crapola-I'll-miss-the-next-two-days-instead-of-one-period."

"Good point." I said.

"You guys comin'?" Max asked the rest of the table. Nudge and Ella whispered to each other and then shook their heads 'no' and gave Max a weird smile.

"Sur- Ow! What the hell, Ella?" Iggy said. as he bent down and rubbed his ankle. "Ow!" He said again. I didn't see what she did that time. "What's your problem? Kicking blind guys." Iggy muttered. Ella looked angry.

"You _can't _go, remember? We have a big oral report due next period." Ella said through clenched teeth.

"What? No we don't." Iggy said. Ella was fuming from embarrassment and anger.

"Iggy, please? For me?" Ella asked in a soft tone. Iggy melted. Weenie, I would never let a girl have that kind of control over me. I inwardly shook my head.

"Uh, Alright." Iggy said, slightly confused, but mostly hopeful.

"Cool. Thanks." Ella said sweetly.

"Umm, I'm going to ignore the fact that Ella just flirted with Iggy... so, anyways, I guess I'll see you guys later…" Max said as she looked between Ella and Nudge suspiciously.

Nudge and Ella just smiled at her. "Um, yeah, okay, come on, Fang." Max said as she started heading for the door. I nodded and quickly caught up with her.

"You sure about this? I mean, this _is_your first day." Max said once we got outside. She acted like she was asking me to go kill the president with a pie. Wait, what? I mentally shook my head. Probably from the teletubbies...

"This is fine." I said, trying my best not to stare at Max. She was so pretty; the most beautiful thing was she didn't know it. She nodded and smiled faintly.

"What'd you like to get? You _do_ have money, right? I may be awesometastical, but I'm not charitable." Max said.

I smirked. "I'm new to this side of town, I lived in the more richy type side of the city, so what's the best place?" I said, then added. "Yeah, I have money."

Huh, I'm alot more talkative around her...

"Okay, hmmm, there is this little diner around the corner." Max said as she stared off into the distance in thought.

"Okay, sounds good." I said. She nodded and we walked in comfortable silence to the diner.

I opened the door to Milo's Diner for her, since I _am_ a gentleman. Sort of.

"Max! It's so nice to see you again, though I am sad to see your ditching again." A middle-aged man behind the counter said.

"Hey, Milo. I know, I know, ditching is bad. But if you saw what they fed us, you would beg me to come here." Max said. I stood quietly next to her, taking in white and black checkered walls, the red booths, and the 50's decorations.

"Alright. Take a seat where you like. I'll get Danny to get your order." The man said.

Max let a small groan escape then led me to a booth in the back and sat on one side and I sat in the other. "Nice." I commented.

"Yeah, the foods good too." Max said as she crossed her arms on the table. I nodded and watched as a boy, maybe nineteen, with blonde hair and green eyes walk up to us.

"Hey, Max. Long time, no see." The boy said, I figured this was Danny.

"Dan, I was in here Friday." Max said with a small smile, which looked more like a grimace.

"Yeah, they days drag out here." Danny said, grinning big. "So, what can I get you and your friend to drink?"

Max pursed her lips. "Your homemade lemonade."

"Coke." I said, trying to sound nice, even though I wanted to rip his head off. I didn't like him flirting with Max.

"Kay, I'll go get those." He said to Max with a wink. Notice how he didn't talk or look at me once? Yeah, I did.

Once he was out of hearing range, Max groaned. "Loser." She said under her breath.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." I said, hoping that she wasn't calling me a loser.

"Ugh, he's such a wiener. He _always_ hits on me. I just try to ignore it, but, God, he sure is persistent. And his dad is the one who tries to get us together, always having him take my order and serve me. Doesn't he realize that we are like... four years apart. I mean, he's nice, but too chipper." Max said in an annoyed voice.

"Wow. Nudge much?" I said with a crooked smile.

Max smiled. "Yeah, sorry, he just is so, so ugh." I nodded in understandment, inside I was cheering 'HA DANNY, SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!' But that doesn't mean she likes me, either...

_Danny_, ugh, the name made me angry, came and gave our drinks. Got our orders, burger for me and chicken for Max, and left with another wink. I saw Max grimace. I smiled inwardly.

"Sooo." Max said awkwardly.

I smiled. "Tell me more about the orphanage. Like the rules." I said, trying to find something to talk about.

"Oh, um, well, we aren't allowed out of the orphanage during the week, which I think is a bunch of bull. Well, we can go, if we have a chaperone, and none of the adults there likes to do that." Max said. "We are allowed out on the weekends, if you tell an adult and are back by 9 PM."

I nodded. "What about bedtimes?"

"Ugh, we have to be in _our_ bedrooms at 10:30. Lights out at 11."

"That sucks..." I said thoughtfully."

"Yeah, no kidding." Max said.

I caught sight of Danny coming towards us. My blood heated up again. I wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face, preferably with my fist.

He place my food in front of me without even looking at me, then he slowly placed Max's food in front of her.

"Here ya go, baby." He said in what I thought to be a seductive tone.

Max smiled flirtatiously up at him. "Ever call me that again and I'll make it so you can never have kids... let alone pee, _baby_." She said in a innocent voice. I smirked. Danny turned and gave me a death glare. Well, it looked more like he was thinking too hard. I had to hold back my hysterical laughter.

Danny turned on his heel and stomped off. I couldn't hold it in, I started laughing. Yeah, me laughing don't get used to it. Max was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked her once I'd gotten over my laughing fit.

"I've never seen you laugh, well, chuckle quietly, but not laugh." Max said, still smiling.

I shrugged. "That was hilarious, though. His face...priceless." I said, my smile returning as I thought of his face. She smiled.

"I don't think he was expecting that." Max said.

"I sure wasn't." I said. She smiled again and started devouring her food. As I did the same.

I walked into the orphanage, backpack slung over my shoulder. Kids were rushing past me as I walked slowly up the stairs and to my room. I dropped my backpack by the door and went to my still-unpacked suitcase.

I put away my mostly black clothing in the dresser that had my name on it. At the bottom of the suitcase was my black Ipod. I picked up its slim, smooth frame and unwound my neon green headphones. I smiled at the familiar feeling. This Ipod let me escape. From school, parents, the world, and life its self.

I put it in my hip pocket and walked back down to the game room. I found Iggy playing pinball, Gazzy telling him what to do. I scanned the room, looking for Max. I found her sitting on the couch smiling. A little girl sitting on her lap. She had blonde curly hair, bright blue eyes, and was about seven.

I made my way through the chattering kids and sat down next to them.

"Hey." Max said as she bounced the little girl on her knee.

"Sup." I said as I leaned back. Max met my eyes and I think my heart stopped.

"Nothing much." Max said. The little girl smiled up at me, cute kid. "Oh, this is Angel. Angel, this is Fang." I smiled at little girl, Angel.

I looked back up at Max. "She looks like-"

Max cut me off. "Gazzy? I know, she's his sister."

"Oh. Good, 'cause I didn't think Gaz was physically able...to uh, take part in having a child seven years ago." I said awkwardly, it was supposed to be a joke till I remembered there was a seven year old there.

"Nice..." Max said sarcastically. I felt my cheeks heat up, Angel just looked slightly confused. "Anyways, why don't you go play with your friends, Angel?" Angel nodded and jumped off Max's lap and skipped away. Once she was out of hearing Max turned to me, and she looked seriously pissed.

"You idiot! She's seven! You're worse that Iggy, he even knows better than to joke about _that _when Angel is around!" Max said harshly.

I tried to keep my face impassive. "She didn't realize that's what I was talking about."

"She could have asked! What then? You wanna give a seven year old girl the 'talk'?" Max yelled in a whisper.

"No, but it won't happen again. It just...came out." I said calmly. I could see the anger radiating off her, her eyes blazing with fury. I hated myself for being the reason she is mad.

"Hell, right! Ever say anything like that again and - and I'll...ugh!" She got up and swiftly walked out of the room. I sighed, I'll fix this mess once she has cooled down.

"Wow. That was... intense." Said the one person who could be a complete dork at all the wrong times. Iggy.

"Yes. Thank you captain obvious." I hissed.

He put up his hands. "Whoa, now." He hesitated then took a seat next to me. "What happened? I just heard the last part and he storm off."

I sighed. "I said something...erm, inappropriate in front of Gazzy's little sister, Angel, and she kinda blew up."

Silence. "What did you say?"

"Umm, I made a joke about Gazzy not being physically able to you know, get a girl pregnant, seven years ago..." I said as I shifted my weight.

He exhaled. "I don't even want to know why that subject came up, but...wow...I, um, yeah, that would have made her pissed."

"No freakin' duh." I said in a 'duh' tone. It was really easy to talk to Iggy, like a brother.

"How are you gonna make it up to her?" Iggy asked.

"Don't know. I'm probably gonna let her cool down a bit and go talk to her." I paused. "Any ideas on how to get a girl to forgive you?"

He pursed his lips. "Well, you like her right?"

Okay, how does the blind guy know that? I decided to play dumb. "Of course I like her, and Ella, Nudge, you, and Gazzy too. Even that little blond girl. Angel."

He sighed. "Cut the crap. You like _like_ her. Just think someday there might be little FAX kids running around..."

"Fine, whatever, this has nothing to do with how I'm going to get her to stop being mad at me." I said annoyed. "Wait. What is FAX?"

"Max & Fang put together, duh." Iggy said with a roll of his eyes. "Maybe she feels the same. Tell her your _undying love_ for her and she'll throw her into your arms and you'll live happily ever after." Iggy said as she inspected his nails. He is blind, right?

"I doubt that, she doesn't seem like one of those girls. She's too tough for emotions." I said, turning my voice emotionless so he wouldn't hear my hopelessness.

"Never know till you try." Iggy said.

I sighed. "We'll see, I'm just going to a friend for now." Iggy nodded.

"Hey, Igs! Can you teach me to play pool?" Ella called from across the room. Iggy instantly perked up.

"Let's hope I can teach her." Iggy said to me and got up.

"You'll never know till you try." I used his words, referring to him telling Ella that he likes her. Iggy froze mid-step.

"She just likes me as a friend, Fang." Iggy said. He continued walking, weaving his way through the crowd. That's just wrong, blind people aren't supposed to be able to do _that._

_Now, time to go talk to Max…_

* * *

**Okay, so there's that chapter! Review pls!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HeY! It'S mE, jEsSiCa! And I'm going to stop writing like that. It's not only annoying, but it also makes typing take longer... Anyways, here is the next chapter! There are some Max POV's in this one. R&R**

* * *

*Fang's POV*

I stood outside Max's room. I had asked Nudge the room number and now, here I am. I gave her a half hour to cool down and now I've been standing here for ten minutes. Trying to think of what to say.

I shook my head and forced my self to knock twice. A few seconds later Max opened the door. Her face quickly turned impassive and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice irritated.

"Can I come in?" I asked, staring into her eyes. They were so beautiful. She hesitated, then looked up and down the hall quickly. She opened the door more and I walked in. She went over and sat on her bed, dark purple and black. She raised an eyebrow, telling me to continue.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. Her mask broke momentarily and she looked undecided but she quickly put it back up.

I couldn't lose her. I felt like I'd known her my whole life. She _was_my life now. She just doesn't realize how much I needed her, how much I loved her. I would do anything for her.

"I didn't mean to say that stuff in front of Angel, It will _never _happen again." I said quietly. I took a step forward. "I wasn't thinking clearly. It's what you do to me." I said softly as I took another step forward. I saw her breath catch and then speed up. I smiled inwardly.

She abruptly stood up and looked around the room quickly. I took another step forward. We were less than two feet away now. She stood still, not meeting me eyes. I took another step and we were five inches from each other. My heart was pounding in my ears, I hoped she couldn't hear it. She was two inches shorter and I could tell that she hated that.

"Will you forgive me?" I asked softly. She looked into my eyes and she opened her mouth like she was going to say something, then quickly shut it. "Please?" I asked.

Max furrowed her brow then opened her mouth. It was everything I could do to not kiss her.

She had her mouth open slightly before she said, "I...I guess." She looked at me confused and cocked her head slightly. "What did you mean, 'It's what you do to me'?" She asked.

I took in a shaky breath. "Words fail to...explain it. Listen this song, number twenty-five. It's like that, only times it by five." I pulled out my black ipod and placed in in her palm. I felt a tingle shoot up my arm from where my hand touched hers, then if burned after.

I turned around and walked out the door. Well, my heart is officially going to be demolished if she hates me after that.

I barely said a word to anyone else the rest of the day. Max had avoided me the entire afternoon, so I figured she had heard the song, was completely disgusted and doesn't want to crush my feeling and tell me that she doesn't like me.

Now I'm staring at the ceiling, there is going to be a dent there some day. I just know I'm going to whack my head tomorrow too.

* * *

*MAXPOV*

Max had avoided Fang all day, she wasn't proud of it, but what would she say? She hadn't listened to the song yet, it still lay under her pillow. She couldn't get his words out of her head. _It's what you do to me. _Her heart sped up each time she heard his voice, it just _had_ to be sexy didn't it? _He_ had to be sexy, too. Just perfect. Please note sarcasm.

Max stepped out of the shower and rapped up in a towel. She walked out into the room she shared with Nudge and Ella. She got some PJ's out of her dresser. Purple silk-ish shorts and tank top. Quickly she put them on and crawled under the crisp sheets.

Max came to the conclusion.

_Life is freakin' confusing._

_Boys are freakin' confusing._

_My heart is freakin' confusing._

She slid her hand under the pillow and felt the cool, slim shape of the ipod. She pulled it out and slowly switched it on. The light lit up the dark and Max was thankful that Nudge and Ella weren't here yet to ask what it was from. She unwrapped the neon green headphones and put them gently in her ears. She scrolled through the play list. Lots of bands she liked, Linkin Park, Train, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Death Cab For Cutie, and Boys like Girls, etc.

Number twenty-five on the list was Smile by Uncle Kracker. She had never heard this song. She steadied her breath and pressed the enter button.

_You´re better then the best  
I´m lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Lets me know that it´s ok yeah it´s ok  
And the moments where my good times start to fade_

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile

Even when you´re gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that  
You steal away the rain and just like that

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile

Don´t know how I lived without you  
Cuz every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile  


Max's heart was in her throat. She didn't know what to do. What to say. She pressed the replay button and listened to it again.

She wasn't going to deny it, she had felt something with Fang. Was it love, though? No, it couldn't be. Love just doesn't happen over night. But what about that burning feeling when there hands had touched, the way her stomach flips when she sees his rare smile, or the way his eyes lighten when he stares into hers?

Max fell asleep with the song playing, she had set it to repeat.

* * *

*Fang's POV*

I crawled out of bed, groggily, as the beeping that seemed to come from nowhere blared in my ears.

"Shut the hell up!" I said half heartily as I made my way to the bathroom for a shower.

After I was dressed and ready I grabbed my backpack and went to breakfast. No sign of Max, did I want to see her? Did I want to see her reject me? I didn't care, I just needed to see her. What can I say, I'm in love?

I grabbed a seat by myself and devoured my food. Okay, I'm a growing boy too. Just being in love doesn't effect my appetite.

The beeping came again, telling us to get in the bus. I took a seat next to Gazzy, apparently there are two buses so sometimes they don't ride together. Every time I looked at Gazzy I almost cracked up. I couldn't get the picture of him holding a little baby out of my head. I know, immature, right? I've got a whacked sense of humor, you try going through your parents dieing and see if your not a little...messed up.

"Iggy's planning something at lunch time." Gazzy said in a hushed tone. Instantly bomb came to mind and I directed my attention to him.

"What kind of _something?_" I asked.

Gazzy grinned mischievously. "A explosion of sorts. You'll see. Unfortunately I won't, I don't go to high school."

I nodded. "And how _does_ Iggy build a bomb? He is blind, you know?"

"You know, I'm right behind you." Iggy piped in, making me jump a little. I did not see him there.

"Sorry, but, how _do_ you do it?" I asked.

Iggy smiled. "Oh, young grasshopper, when will you learn. I am not your..."

"...regular blind kid." I finished with him.

"And, I have my eyes right here." Iggy said as he patted Gazzy's spiky hair.

"Oh." I said as we went over a pot hole so it sounded like oh-ho.

* * *

*Max's POV*

Max made sure to go on the opposite bus as Fang. She still had his ipod and wasn't sure when or how she'd give it back to him. Ella and Nudge where chattering behind her and Angel sat beside her, staring out the window.

Max sighed.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked innocently, looking up at her.

"Nothing, sweetie." Max said with a weak smile.

Angel frowned. "Max, something is wrong."

Max sighed again. "It's just school. I have a test today." She lied.

"Oh, okay, good luck." Angel said, not quite convinced.

* * *

Max walked into the school quickly, making sure Fang wasn't even out of the bus yet. She felt a hand grab her arm and she quickly turned to punch the bastard that grabbed her. Guys were always 'accidentally' grabbing her butt or bumping into her chest. Pervs.

Max had her fist lifted when she saw it was Ella. She lowered her fist when she saw Ella's scared expression.

"Sorry." Max muttered.

Ella smiled. "It's fine. Now, tell me whats wrong. Is it Fang? Iggy told me-"

Max cut her off. "I'm fine. Listen, I better get to class, bye." She said quickly and walked away.

Max froze in the hall. Almost making a group of girls trip over her. She didn't care, she just remembered, she had dishes to do with Fang tonight. _Shit!_

* * *

*FANGPOV*

The only thing that help me survive till lunch was the curiosity of what Iggy was doing and the fact that I had dishes with Max tonight. Maybe then I could talk to her. That doesn't mean she would listen.

"Hey." Iggy said as he sat down across from me. And how did he know I was sitting here.

"Sup." I said, turning back to my one word answers. I realized I've been a chatter box the last two days.

Iggy wiggled his eye brows at me. "You ready to see Bridget get covered in blue crap?"

"Oh, God." Was all I could say.

"Oh, yes. It's going to be _great!_ See that white round thing from the ceiling?" Iggy said.

I looked up above Bridget. There was, in fact, a white round object hanging. I never notice it. Wait, how did he know it was white?

I nodded in response to Iggy then realized he couldn't see it. "Yeah?"

"It's gonna explode, most will hit her, but some will hit her Wanna-Be's!" Iggy said, ecstatic.

I smirked. "Nice."

Iggy nodded then turned his attention to Ella, who had just sat down.

I looked through the crown of kids, no Max. I sighed.

"Just give her time. She's confused." Nudge said. I hadn't noticed she was beside me.

I gave her a weak smile.

* * *

*Max's POV*

Max sat on the ground, her back leaning against the school. She took a deep breath, she was skipping lunch, not unusual. She took out the ipod in her backpack. Sliding her hand down the smooth back. She didn't know if she liked Fang, let along loved him. She didn't know if she _should, _what if they broke up? Max like having him as a friend, he was just so much different than her other friends. He listened, understood, and he just made her want to smile. _God, my life is a soap opera._

"Hey." A now familiar voice said. Max's head shot up and she locked eyes with Fang. He had a small smile playing on his lips. She unconsciously smiled and his eyes lit up a bit. She quickly realized she smiled and wiped it off her face, turning impassive. Hurt flashed in his eyes but was gone so quick she wasn't sure she had seen it.

She realized she hadn't answered and said quietly, "Hi." Her thump ran over the ipods back again and she handed it out to him, trying to hold back the blush creeping up. She stood up and fished into her backpack and produced the headphones, and without looking him in the eyes, handed it to him.

"Here." Max muttered.

Fang nodded, taking the ipod from her hand. "Thanks." He said so quietly she wasn't sure he said it. There was an awkward silence where Max wanted say something, she didn't know what, though. Fang opened his mouth to say something then closed it. Max kept her eyes down, knowing if she looked him in the eyes she would turn to mush.

Fang leaned closer, Max wanted to kiss him so badly. She asked herself why? Was it because he was hot? It felt deeper than that, something just clicked when they met. She found her eyes fluttering closed as he got closer. His lips barely brushed hers when he quickly pulled back.

"Sorry." Fang muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. Max watched him turn and walk away quickly, swearing under his breath. Max sunk back down to the ground, hugging her knees. She couldn't, she _wouldn't _let another guy get close enough to hurt her again.

_My life _is_ a soap opera._

_A freakin' soap opera._


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyo! Okay, so I discovered something today. Something important. I. Have. A. Belly. Button. So, I'm not an alien! W00T! lol jk **

**The _real _thing I discovered today is to _not_mow your yard while its raining. It may cause serious problems. Like your engine smoking...not that I would know...**

**Anyways, heres the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

*FANGPOV*

I had almost kissed Max. _Damn._ Why didn't I just do it? Did she feel the shock that went through me when my lips touched hers? She didn't say anything about the song, she must not have liked me having those feeling for her... but how can I not? All those things in that song were true. Well, maybe not the dancing like a fool thing. Well, not yet.

I sat back down at the lunch table; we had another ten minute till it was over. Iggy was bouncing in his seat as he asked me where the hell I was and that I was about to miss it.

_Boom!_

_Splat!_

The round object exploded and poured a blue muck all over Bridget and her friends. It even got a few jocks along the way. Iggy was beside me, clutching his stomach, cackling like a maniac. I chuckled quietly as I saw Bridget's expression. Her mouth was a big 'O' and her eyes bugged out. Ella was laughing next to Iggy, clutching her sides also. And Nudge had her head lying on the table, her body shaking from laughter. I smiled, yes, you heard right, I smiled. Not just a smirk, which is a smile for me, but a real smile.

The cafeteria was filled with laughter and scared kids who kept looking above them. But mostly hysterical laughter. Bridget turned to the table that was laughing the hardest. Which had to be, of course, ours.

Bridget's eyes flamed with anger as she marched over to us.

"HOW DARE YOU?" She screeched, which made, in fact, Iggy laugh _harder_.

Ella composed her self some and said between giggles, "Aw, you poor thing. You look kinda blue today." And at the end she was in uncontrollable laughter again. I smirked.

Bridget fumed. "Why you little whore." Bridget said in disbelief. "I'd be careful if I were you." She said in a hushed tone. Threats? Really?

Iggy suddenly stopped laughing and stood up, towering over Bridget. "Don't. Threaten. Her." He said in a steely voice.

Bridget flinched, and then put on a stubborn face. She hadn't even acknowledged me as one of them, probably likes me too much. I inwardly shuttered. "YOU! You did _this_ to me!" Then she started ranting about how he'd regret this and that it wasn't over. _Finally_ a teacher came and told her to go to the bathroom to clean up and Iggy to go to the principles office. The rest of us were off the hook.

I made my way to my next class. Science. I find it quite stupid that they would have science, like, bugs, blood, and all kinds of gross crap, right after we eat. Especially since we eat_ that_ crap for lunch. Who knows, maybe the lunch lady with the hairy mole on her chin used the science stuff for our lunch. Very likely, I'll have to talk to the principle about locking up the cabinets.

I took a seat at one of the two-seater lab desks. It came with a sink and all kinds of other crap in bottles. I was hoping that nobody would claim the seat next to me, especially...Oh, God... she's spotted me. _Run, Fang! _No, I won't escape in time; she will probably use her long red hair as a lasso and pull me back. Okay, it's not _that_ long, but you get the idea of her evil...

"Hey Fang!" She said in her high, cheerful voice. I winced.

I nodded at her and looked straight ahead, hoping she would get the hint.

I looked at her clothes, they were dyed blue, and she had blue here and there in her hair. I had trouble containing my laughter.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at me.

"I'd rather you not." I said in an emotionless voice.

She huffed and sat down next to me anyways, scooting her chair closer and snuggling up against to me. I remained stiff, unmoving as she put her head on my shoulder. In one quick movement I was out from under her and her head fell and slammed into my chair. That looked like it hurt... good.

"Screw off." I said in deathly cold voice. She blinked rapidly at me, then stuck out her bottom lip. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, heading toward another table. I smirked as I heard her run from the room crying. Most likely faking or she has some _serious _hormonal problems.

I sat in the back of the bus, every pot hole we hit flung me a foot in the air. I clutched the seat, mostly from anger rather than trying to hold on. I finally have an interest in a girl and she rejects me. Let me rephrase that, I finally am in _love_ with a girl and she rejects me, leaving me with a broken heart.

Life is great, isn't it? Please note the sarcasm in that comment.

The bus ride didn't last much longer, five minutes maybe, and now I am in the game room. Nudge was to my left and Ella was next to her, discussing something with great interest. Probably shoes. Max would probably call me a sexist pig for assuming that's all girls cared about. But I'm still probably right...

"You should go talk to her. She does like you. She just doesn't know what to do. She doesn't want to be hurt again." A sweet voice said. I looked down and saw Angel staring up at me with big blue eyes. What is she talking about, being hurt again?

I gave her a small smile. "What makes you think that, sweetie?" I asked. God, did I just say sweetie?

Angel shrugged and smiled. "I just, kinda sense it. Sometimes when she thinks I'm asleep, she'll talk to me, well mostly herself, and she'll say stuff, stuff she would never say to a conscious person."

I nodded. So...Max talks to herself. And _I'm_the crazy telletubi lover? Which I will deny with all my heart. I have never once enjoyed watching the little bastards. I just _happened _to make a joke about them and now she thinks they abducted me, took me to their home planet, Garf-Nog (which, I in fact, made up) and messed with my mind. Yes, 'cause that's _so_ believable. Note sarcasm, please.

"Thanks, Angel." I said as I gave her a polite smile. She grinned back and bounced away. I will _never_understand the seven year olds mind. It's hard to believe I was once one. I mentally shuttered at the innocence of it all. Okay, _that_was a weird sentence. Maybe the telletubies did take me - God, help me, I'm finally losing it.

*MAXPOV*

Max lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. She'd been studying it so hard she would have sworn she saw it move..._okay, great, now I'm hallucinating_... please, note the sarcasm, people...

Max had _finally_ gotten Fang out of her head. But then she'd think of how she had gotten him out, and you know, that's thinking about him, so he'd be in her head once again.

Max shook my head; she wouldn't get hurt like that again. Not ever. She had built this wall up. She only let her closest friends into, but one emotion she always left blocked, love. Not love as in friendship love, but as in real love, something you and one special person had. And she had felt that once before, and she now felt it with Fang. That scared her; he could hurt her like _he_ did. She cringed at the thought.

*Flash Back*

_I sat on the couch by my boyfriend. He was more than a boyfriend, though, he was also my best friend. We understood each other better than we knew ourselves. I looked over at him. His brown hair was messy, a little help from me..._

_His green eyes looked into mine. _Dang!_ I was caught staring. He smiled his warm smile that made my heart do flips and he took my hand. I scooted closer and put my head on his shoulder. This is how it should be all the time. It wasn't always like this, some nights he got mad. I won't deny myself. He did hurt me. _

_Every time I put cover up on my bruises I told myself it wouldn't happen again. That he loved me and I loved him. I _did _love him. He just...had a temper. _

_I told myself that every time. Every time he hit, kicked, shoved me. _

_It became a regular thing, his anger did. His abusing me. But I knew he loved me, and I loved him. And that's what made me stay with him. You can't have love without pain. Sometimes you just have to suck it up. But tonight, he wasn't angry. Tonight he didn't hurt me. At least not yet. But something told me to be on edge, to always be prepared for the impact. _

_Tonight it was Christmas Eve. Everyone got to stay up till midnight tonight, and I was spending my extra hour with him._

_I talked softly to him. Something he took the wrong way, I'm not sure now what it was even about. But he exploded. He threw me off him, my head hitting the corner of the coffee table. I let out a small shriek. Yeah, me, shrieking, shocker, I know. _

_He kicked my in the stomach and I got in a fetal position, covering my head with my hands as he once again kicked me. He grabbed my arm and jerked me up. Fire burning in his eyes._

_"You thought that was funny?" He spat, venom dripping off his words. I don't even know what he was talking about. I didn't answer. He slapped me across the face._

_Just then, Ella walked in, saw blood dripping down my chin, me holding my stomach and _his _hand squeezing my arm and screamed. Causing an adult rush in. _He_ quickly let go and stepped back. I collapsed to the floor crying. Ella rushed to my side and hugged me, rocking me slightly while saying soothing words. _

_The adult was yelling at _him_, and I watched through blurry eyes as the police came and took him away. Part of my heart left too._

_*_End Flash Back*

By now Max was crying, thinking of that terrible night. That was only eight months ago, and she hasn't been the same. Part of her heart did leave that night, and everybody noticed. Max retreated into herself. And now she found that her heart, in fact, didn't leave, it just got buried and now its back again. Beating harder every time she catches a glimpse of Fang, her stomach doing flips when she sees him smile, or smirk, in his case.

Max quickly dismissed those thoughts. She would never love Fang like she did... she took a deep breath and for the first time in months thought his name... Sam. Fang was just somebody new that, yes, did make her breath catch, but that's just it, its puppy love. Sam and Max had something, something special.

* * *

**So, now you know why Max is afraid to love Fang! Review pls! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I can defiantly say, the stories been sad so far. _But_, it'll get better in a few more chapters. Review, please!**

* * *

*FANGPOV*

I stood under the hot water as it rushed over me. It felt good let the water wash away all my thoughts, worries. For the time being, at least. Showers always relaxed me. My thoughts would just wonder so I didn't even notice I was thinking. Just content.

But, sharing a bathroom with two other guys can be a pain when trying to take a long shower. They're always banging on the door, yelling, 'You take longer than a girl!' or 'Get out Ken!' If you knew anything about Barbie dolls then you would know that Ken was the pretty boy that Barbie went out with. Now, just one question. How the hell did I know anything about _Barbie?_ Ah, my mind amazes me sometimes. And this time it wasn't a good thing.

"I'm out. Sheesh." I said with an irritated voice as I stepped out of the bathroom, drying my hair with my towel.

Iggy ran in, doing a weird dance while he held his crotch. About five seconds later I heard him sigh in relief. Then the water ran and he walked out, wearing a small smile. "I thought for sure it was going to burst." He said in a relieved tone. I chuckled a little and climbed up to my bed.

Almost every night I fell asleep to my parents faces. I loved them so much. I never really realized it till they were gone. I was just a rebellious teenager with annoying parents. But now I see everything they did for me, everything I took for granite. I just wish I could have told them last one time that I loved them.

* * *

Have I ever mentioned that I love Friday? Well, now I did. But seriously, I didn't think I would survive that incredibly boring school week. Max has been doing a _really_ good job at avoiding me, must to my sadness.

I chucked my backpack in the corner and decide that Max _would_ talk to me. On the way up I had 'accidentally' over heard her talking to Ella in her room. So I know where she is...

I quickly made my way down the hall to her room. There's that stupid rule about not being allowed in girls rooms, but I already broke that rule so what the hell, why not? I knocked on her door and a few seconds later Max opened it and peered out at me. Her expression quickly changed to impassive as her eyes locked with mine.

"Yes?" She said in an irritated tone. _What_ am I supposed to say? 'Hey, I love you, just saying'' HA! Hell, I can. Let's imagine her reaction shall we? 'PERVERTED STALKER! GET THE HELL AWAY!' Yeah, let's not go with that...

"Hey." I said. Short and simple. Good, right?

Apparently 'hey' was the wrong answer.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!? I think I've made it clear I don't like you. Now scram!" She yelled then slammed the door in my face.

That went well...

Maybe I should get some advice... Who's gonna give me good advice? Iggy? Ha! Yeah, right...

-Five Minutes Later-

"Hey, Iggy. I need some advice..." I said as I entered our shared room. He turned toward me and raised an eyebrow.

"What can I do for you, young grasshopper?" Iggy asked in what sounded like a old wise Chinese mans voice.

"Max." I said simply.

"Ah, yes, Max. You want to know how to get her to like you, yes?" He said, still using the accent.

"Yup." I said as I plopped down on the foot of the bed.

"You have come to the right person, grasshopper." Iggy said as he clasped his hands together.

I rolled my eyes. "Cut the crap, Iggy. Just tell me how."

"Fine, fine. Act like your not interested. Flirt with other girls, maybe go on a date with one." Iggy said in his normal voice.

"I don't...flirt." I said.

He sighed. "Just talk to them, compliment them, wink, that stuff."

I looked at him in disbelief. "I'm going to go find better advice..." I said and turned to leave.

"Max gets jealous. Easily. You should have seen her with her old boyfriend, a girl looked at him and she'd punch her." Iggy said and I stopped mid-step. I turned on the one foot and smiled crooked at Iggy.

"She had an old boyfriend? Maybe he could give me a few 'tips'." I said as I walked over to him.

"Not unless you want to go to jail, you won't." Iggy muttered.

My brow furrowed. "What? Jail?" I asked.

"Never mind. That boyfriend isn't gonna give you any tips, trust me." Iggy said quickly. "And don't ask Max about it." He added as an after thought.

I nodded and dropped it. Did I really want to know? No, not really. "So, here's the problem with your Make-Max-Jealous plan. Max doesn't like me back, so, she won't care."

"She does, she just..." Iggy shrugged. "is scared."

Scared. Max? Pfff.

I sighed. "No, I don't _flirt_, and there are no other girls worthy of making Max jealous. She's better than all of them put together..."

Iggy shrugged. "To you, maybe."

I smirked. "I know why you say that. Ella."

He blushed and stayed quite.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said and turned to leave.

"Wait, I, uh, do you think she likes me?" Iggy asked nervously.

"Yeah." I said as I rolled my eyes as he grinned like a dork.

"Sa-weet" I heard him yell as I walked down the hall. I turned the corner and somebody ran into me, I took a step back as the person, who I soon realized was Max, rubbed her nose.

"Watch where you're going next time, dumb-ass." Max's voice said angrily, she still hadn't looked up to see who it was.

"I could tell you the same thing." I said with a smirk. Her head shot up and she stared at me.

"I-I, uh, was coming to talk to you..." Max stuttered.

I raised an eyebrow, telling her to continue.

"I just wanted to say sorry for earlier...so, sorry." Max said as she stared deeply in my eyes. What was she trying to do? Put me in a trance? I couldn't find my voice, her eyes were capturing me and I couldn't look away. "Okay, I understand that you're still mad at me." Max said as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

She stood there silently, waiting for an answer from me.

I finally found my voice. "No, I'm not mad. I never was mad at you." I hesitated. "I _could_ never be mad at you."

She looked into my eyes, like she would find all the answers there. I hoped she would, 'cause God knows I didn't know what to say. She blinked rapidly a few times and swallowed hard.

"No, I shouldn't have blown up at you." She said, not even a hint sarcastic in her voice for once.

"I'm sorry." I said without thinking. Her brow furrowed and she looked at me quizzically, so I quickly added. "I shouldn't have come to talk to you, I just..." I shook my head and started over. "I'll stop bugging you, don't worry." I said, trying to hold the pain from my voice.

She looked like she was arguing with herself. I turned to leave but I felt her hand on my arm, it sent chills down my spine. I loved that, more than I should.

"Max..." I warned, I needed to resist my urges to kiss her, She sure as hell wasn't helping those right now.

She quickly removed her hand and muttered 'sorry' I heard her foot steps fade as she walked away. My heart felt like it was crumbling. I was just a jerk. But this made it easier. She doesn't like me like that. And her making the littlest of physical contact is making harder for me to accept.

I walked back to the bedroom. My heart felt hard as stone. It was the only way to keep it together. I couldn't have it soft and warm, it would crumble. Hard and cold was the only way to keep it together.

It was the only way to forget.


	8. Chapter 8

-Two Weeks Later-

*FPOV*

I've seen Max around school and the orphanage. We exchanged 'hi' here and there, but avoided even that as much as possible. Ella and Nudge don't talk to me anymore, probably because all my answers were shrugs or nods. I'm pretty sure Gazzy is afraid of me and Iggy tries to strike up conversations. He has failed miserably.

I quiet knock came on the door, but I ignored it and continued listening to my music. The door opened and Mr. McLanders walked in.

"I think we need to talk, Fang. I'vebeen noticed a change in you, you've been closed up more, depressed." Mr. McLanders said.

I didn't bother answering. Mr. McLanders sighed. "Fang, you need to open up, get your feeling out. Talk to someone you trust. It can be a friend, an adult here, or me. Just talk." He stood and patted my back, then turned and left. I glared at his retreating figure. Talk. Yeah, right.

I sat under an oak tree outside the school building. Another day in paradise. Please note the sarcasm, people. One thing I was happier about was that Bridget had left me alone for the most part. After five more rejections she had finally got the very obvious hint.

I didn't sit with Iggy, Ella, Max, or Nudge at lunch anymore. I usually sat at the bottom of this oak tree to eat. And that is precisely what I'm doing now. I unwrapped my peanut-butter sandwich and took a bite full.

I glanced up and saw two boys walking by, talking. Normally, I wouldn't think twice, but I heard something that instantly got my senses going into over-drive. Max.

"Yeah, I'm going to ask her to Ian's party. Already got one of the rooms up stairs reserved." The tall blonde one said, I recognized him from my Science class. Matt.

My blood ran cold as I heard their conversation.

"Nice!" The other one said as he high-fived Matt.

How could they think that? Max wouldn't just go do that with a guy, right? She would rather die than _do that_. I hope.

I was feeling more anger than I had in weeks. I wanted to rip Matt's head off. My anger swelled up more as I heard more of their conversation. I'd prefer not to say it. But I will say, it sounded like something you'd get off a porn site. Yeah, it was that bad.

I got up and walked toward Matt. Fire in my eyes. At first he looked scared, and then put his macho guy act on. I punched him in the nose, a satisfying _crack_, as his nose broke. He quickly recovered and tried to punch me in the stomach. I quickly side stepped and punched his jaw. Blood was trickling from his nose and mouth.

"Don't _ever_ talk about Max that way again." I said, venom dripping off my words.

Matt growled and managed to punch me in the eye. Now hard enough to give me a black eye. I landed two punches in his stomach before I was hauled away by two guys in football jackets. Two others helped Matt to the nurse's office..

"What is going on here?!" A stern mans voice yelled. Principle Rogers.

"A fight, sir." The guy on my right said.

"Why?" Principle Rogers asked, face red from anger.

"We don't know, sir. He just attacked Matt." The guy on the left said.

The principle stared at me then said. "I will not permit that kind of behavior in my school, Mr. Venom. I have half a mind to expel you." He had that tone like there was a 'but' coming. I was right. "But, I will give you a second chance. Next time you won't be so lucky. Two weeks detention starting today!" Principle Rogers said then stormed off.

The two guys released me and gave me a shove. The crowd started to back off and return to what they were doing before. All accept one. Max. She stood perfectly still in the stampede of students, staring at me.

I stared back for a few moments then turned to go back to the Oak tree where my backpack and lunch sat. I got there and felt someone's presence behind me. I quickly turned and found Max a few feet in front of me. She looked exactly as she did before, only three feet away. I couldn't hold back my heart beat as it sped up. It always did when I was near Max.

I couldn't stand her staring at me anymore so I broke the silence. "Yes?" I asked.

She looked confused, like she wasn't sure why she was standing here with me. Then she softened her facial expressions and looked at me with concern. She closed the gap between us and stared into my eyes with her caramel colored eyes. My heart melted.

"You were in a fight." She murmured.

"I think that much is obvious." I said just as softly.

"Why?" She asked.

I hesitated. "Because, he was pissing me off."

She smirked. She lifted a hand and ran it along my cheek bone, she hesitantly ran a finger along my bottom lip.

So many thoughts were running through my head. Like, what the hell is she doing? God, I love her touch. What am I supposed to say? Resist urge to kiss, resist urge to kiss, resist urge to kiss...

Hadn't I just said two weeks ago that I would never let a girl have control over me? Yeah, looks like that was a load of bull shit...

So many emotions were running threw me. Like Max was the center of my emotions. She controlled them. And she had just turned them into hyper-gear. .

"Max..." I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to organize my thoughts.

"Mmm?" Max asked.

I opened my eyes and removed her hand from my face. "Why are you doing this?" I asked.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the cliff! Well, not really, I love cliffs! lol Anyways, this story isn't going to be much longer. Only a few more chapters, because I don't really know what else I could do with them. I want to do something original. Like, Max's boyfriend coming back and Fang fighting him has been done so many times. I will consider any ideas if you can think of anything, but I really think its just going to be a few more chapters. Thanks!**

*MPOV*

_Fang opened his eyes and removed Max's hand from his face. "Why are you doing this?" Fang asked._

Max took a deep breath and stared into his dark brown eyes. She did love him. It was as plain as day. What if he had to leave or he hurt her. She couldn't handle it again. It would tear her apart.

Max's hand still tingled. It was a good tingle. She thought what it would feel like to kiss Fang, but quickly dismissed the thought. She was trying to get enough strength to walk away. She needed to walk away, but she didn't want to.

"I-I don't know." Max choked out, answering Fang's question to why she was doing this.

"Max. Tell me what you're feeling right now." Fang said.

She looked deep into Fangs eyes. All she could see were concern and care. "I should go." Max took a step back and tried not to look Fang in the eyes. She could see the hurt on his face, he wasn't hiding it right now. "Fang, please. You're making this hard." Max said steely. Fangs face quickly changed emotionless, but his eyes were full hurt and...love?

Fang broke his gaze from Max and went back to getting his back pack. _Oh, God, he really is going to leave. He really is going to not bother me anymore. He really isn't going to be a part of my life. _Max thought frantically. She didn't want that. She really wanted Fang to keep trying. These last few weeks have been hell without him. She didn't want him to be gone.

She searched for the right words, trying to string her thoughts together. But all she could comprehend was the fact that Fang was going to stop trying, forever. She had told him right out that she didn't like him and he was accepting that.

But that was a lie.

She did like him.

No.

She loved him.

Max bit her lower lip then reached out and grabbed Fang's arm.

_God, I hope I can do this... _Max prayed as she turned Fang around.

* * *

*Fang's POV*

I felt Max's hand on my arm and she turned me around. Next thing I know, her lips are against mine.

Lets review the previous five minutes.

-I get in a fight

-Max talks to me afterwards

-Then Max tells me she doesn't like me

-Now, she's kissing me

And girls say they aren't complicated? That's a bunch of bull...

At that moment I didn't care _why_ she was kissing me. I decided to just enjoy it. Even though I had a cut on my lip, at least it wasn't bleeding...

I wrapped my arms around her waist and turned my head, deepening the kiss. We were totally oblivious to the school kids around us. Max put her arms around my neck and pressed me harder against the tree.

I could get used to this...

I ran my tongue along her lip, asking for entrance. She opened eagerly and we explored each others mouths.

After, like, ten minutes of making out, Max pulled back to breath. She rested her forehead against mine and took slow, deep breaths. I could feel her heart beat against me.

"Fang?" Max asked.

"Mmm?"

"We should get to class..." Max said as she started to pull back, but I didn't loosen my grip on her.

"We could just stay here..." I offered.

Max rolled her eyes and kissed me again. This time our kiss wasn't so hungry, just sweet.

"Now can we?" Max asked when she pulled away.

Reluctantly I said, "Yeah."

We went to our separate ways, much to my displeasure, and I just couldn't help but wonder.

What the hell is going on between us?

Is she going to act like we didn't just make out in the school's yard?

And the one I liked the least. Will she ignore me again?

* * *

-The next day-

I walked into the lunch room. I hadn't seen much of Max since yesterday. I caught flashes of her, but then she was gone. Sucks for me...

I spotted Max, Iggy, Nudge, and Ella sitting at their usual table. I avoided their table and found one in the back. I felt someone staring at me and scanned the room. My eyes locked with Max's.

She silently stood and walked over to my table and sat across from me. The rest of her friends stared after her.

"Hey." Max said with a small smile. She was trying not to blush.

"Hey." I said with a smirk.

She popped open her can of Coke and took a drink.

"We need to talk." Max said.

God, help us.

"About?" I asked.

* * *

*Max's POV*

_"About?" Fang asked._

"Us." Max answered. "I mean, I've realized life sucks without you. And that kiss just made it all more apparent, but..." Max trailed off.

"But...?" Fang asked.

Max took a shaky breath. "I'm afraid, Fang." Max said quietly, but she was sure Fang heard.

Silence. Not a good thing.

"Tell me what happened, Max." Fang said, referring to her last boyfriend. Sam.

Max bit her lip. _Relationships have to have trust, right? To make this work I need to be honest._

"I'll tell you tonight." Max said. Fang nodded.

* * *

**Ah, this ones short too...sorry! Review, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

*Fang's POV*

I'm going to meet Max on the roof now, luckily its flat. It's one in the morning, curse her and her whacked times for meeting. I'm going to be dead tomorrow and dang it! I have a history test then!

Never the less, I'm meeting her.

This could be A) Good. OR B) Bad.

I'm expecting B.

I climbed out the window and onto the fire escape. I don't get the point of a fire escape with only two stories, but its here and I'm grateful for that.

I looked around and saw a silhouette sitting on the ground. A light flickered and I saw she lit a candle. The shadows danced around on her face.

"Hey." I said and walked over to join her. I felt a blanket under my hand as I sat down. Huh, she brought everything. I wonder if she brought food...

"Hey." Max replied. We stared at each other for a few minutes. The crickets the only noise.

"So. You want answers?" Max asked.

I nodded.

She took a deep breath. "Last year I met Sam. We went out for about six months till..he..uh, left." Max paused. "He hurt me, Fang. Verbally and physically. I had bruises all over me. One night, we were hanging out and I said something..." Max shook her head, like she was thinking hard. "It made him upset, he started...kicking me. Ella came in and screamed. An adult came in, saw it and the police showed up. Then he was gone. Just like that."

Silence.

What exactly do you say when the girl you love tells you her previous boyfriend beat her?

I'll tell you what you say.

"Where the hell is he, Max?" I asked in a deathly cold voice. I was going to murder the son of a bitch who did this.

"Calm down. He's locked up...I think." Max said.

I took deep even breaths. How could somebody do such a thing? He must have been a few bricks short of a full load.

And to this day, that saying still doesn't make sense...

"But the point is, Fang. It's been hard these past eight months or so. I really loved him. And...and its been hard to let people in without Sam tugging at the back of my mind. Reminding me they could be gone just as quickly..."

"I wouldn't leave, Max." I stated. A little offended that she would even think that I would.

"What if you don't have a say in the matter, just like Sam?" Max asked.

"There is nothing in the universe that could keep me away..." I said softly.

I hate usually hate showing my emotions, but with Max, its like I can't get them out fast enough.

"Fang...I just don't know..." Max said. I could tell she was fighting herself. She _wanted_ to. But stupid Sam had to go ruin her trust...thanks a lot.

"Tell me this, Max. Do you like me?" I asked, somehow we were only inches away from each other.

She stared into my eyes. I could see the candles fire reflecting in her eyes. She smiled. "Yes."

"Do you think I'd ever leave you?" I asked. Our faces slowly getting closer.

She was a little more hesitant, but said strongly, "No."

"Do you think I'd ever hurt you?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?" I breathed, our lips centimeters away.

"There isn't one that I can see." She said and then our lips connected.

I slowly pushed her backwards, so I was on top. Max deepened our kiss and I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened and we explored each others mouths. Then had a tongue battle.

Somewhere along all this, I, or Max, had flipped us over so she was now on top. I prefer it this way. I had to hold myself up, since I weigh more, but with Max, she can just lay on top of me.

Max pulled away to breath and I started kissing down her jaw line. She let out a small moan as I kissed her pulse point. I smirked against her and she brought my lips back to hers.

I didn't know how long this went on. Hours? Minutes? I didn't care either. All I wanted was to kiss Max forever. And I'm pretty sure I would have, if we didn't start to smell something burn.

It was the blanket; we had somehow knocked over the candle in our make out session.

And guess what?

It caught my leg on fire.

That's just freakin' peachy.

"Oh, my God." Max said when she noticed the fire. She quickly got off me and started to stomp on the blanket.

"Trying to send smoke signals to someone, Max?" I said threw clenched teeth as I tried to pat out my pant leg.

She turned to glare at me then saw my leg.

"Stop. Drop. Roll. You idiot!" Max yelled. I looked up at her, eyebrow raised.

"I'm already on the ground! Rollin's going to do squat on this." I gestured to cuff of my pants.

"Damn, I hate when your right." Max said as she took off her sweater and started putting out my own personal fire.

For you sickos out there that are like, 'Whoa, so, Max isn't wearing a shirt?' No, she is. It was just a sweater she took off. She's still got a tank-top on.

She stood up and put her hands on her hips proudly. "I could _so_ be a firefighter."

I smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her down on me. "Thanks." I whispered.

Max smiled down at me then pressed her lips to mine; before either of us could really get into it she pulled back and rolled off me.

We lay there, in comfortable silence, looking at the stars together.

"See that one there? That's Aquila." Max said as she pointed to a cluster of stars that looked like...a cluster of stars.

"Don't see it." I muttered as I looked to see any sign of a shape.

"See the two triangles that are attached? Those are the wings. And then there's the tail...right there." Max said. I looked closely and those stars seemed to shine brighter. I could make out what looked to be a bird.

"Yeah..." I said, deep in thought.

"Don't you wish you could just fly away, from everything? Just the wide open sky, the wind in your hair, the...freedom..." Max trailed off as she stared adoringly at the constellation.

"How do you know about constellations?" I whispered.

Max smiled. "I used to come out here every night when I was little and star gaze. On the weekends I would go to the library and just study the constellations, then come out here and find them."

"Mmm..." I murmured. My eyes suddenly feeling very tired, the last thing I remembered seeing was Max leaning over me. A small smile playing on her lips. Then I was out.

* * *

I was awakened to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Max. We were still on the roof and it was early morning. Kinda foggy.

"Five more minutes..." I muttered then rolled onto my side.

"Come on, Fang. You got to get in your room before everyone gets up." Max said, shaking me by my shoulder.

"I don't give a crap." I mumbled.

"You will when Iggy and Gazzy start questioning you about where you were. Iggy will most likely make some wrong accusations..." Max said.

I groaned. Knowing Iggy, he would. I rolled onto my back and looked up at Max. She held out a hand and helped me up. Max stashed the blanket and candle in a small shed on the roof.

She grabbed my hand and we walked - well more like she dragged me - over to the fire escape and we climbed down. I stopped at my window and turned to face Max.

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close. She rested her hands on my shoulders.

"Max?" I asked. She nodded, telling me to continue.

I wanted to say 'I love you' but for telling her the first time, on a fire escape just didn't seem...romantic.

"See you in Math." I said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

I crawled into my window and climbed up into my bed. Not even five minutes later the freakin' bell rang, telling us to get up.

_Whack!_ God, damnit! When will I learn?

After I had showered and gotten ready I headed down stairs with Iggy and Gazzy.

"So, what happened to you, Fang?" Iggy asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're happier, your talking, and your just...back to normal. What happened?" Iggy said.

"Yeah, it was like I was finally realizing my parents were gone. I've accepted it now, though." I lied. It wasn't a _complete_ lie. I had missed my parents the last two weeks.

"Oh." Iggy said. "Listen, man, I'm sorry about all that."

"Thanks, Igs." I said.

We took three seats at the dining table and started digging in.

Max walked in, smiling slightly. Max, Ella, and Nudge sat across from us.

"Hey, guys." Max said, mostly to me. I smirked and nodded.

"OMG Fang? What are you doing here? I thought you were, like...I don't know, just not you anymore. Like sad and depressed. And you ignored us and stuff. Oh, Ella, can I have your pancake?" Nudge said as she eyed Ella's last pancake.

"Yeah, sure." Ella said and Nudge stabbed it with her fork. "So, Fang. Nudge is right, you never sit with us."

I shrugged. "My parent's death finally caught up with me." I lied. "I'm accepting it, though."

Ella nodded. "Oh."

"Ella, are we still on for Friday night?" Iggy asked suddenly.

Ella blushed. "Yeah, Igs."

"Will you two _stop_ playing footsys? I keep getting nudged over here!" Max said abruptly.

"We are not!" Ella and Iggy said together. Both their faces beat red.

"Oh, yeah, 'cause I'm sure Gazzy and Nudge are playing footsies." Max said sarcastically.

Gazzy and Nudge twisted their faces in disgust.

"How do you know it's not Fang?" Ella countered.

Max tried to hold back her blush. "Oh, please, Ella." Max said like it was the most absurd this she had ever heard.

Ella avoided all our eyes and looked down into her food, face red. Iggy shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'm going to go wait in the game room." Iggy said as he stood and turned to leave.

"I'll come with." Ella called after him and he waited till she caught up with him. Hand in hand they left the room.

I turned back to the others. "Well, that was interesting..." I stated.

Max frowned. "I didn't know they started dating."

"Well, Ella tried to tell you before, but you were all, like, moping around. And not interested. So, she thought you didn't care. Or you disapproved." Nudge said in one breath.

"Oh..." Max mumbled.

"Yeah, oh, Max, can we go shopping this weekend? I got some cash that I've been _dying_ to spend. And I saw these adorable shoes last week when Ella and I went and I was like 'OMG I _need_ those!' but I couldn't afford them. But now I can. So will you go?" Nudge asked.

Max let out a small groan and made the mistake of looking at Nudge. Bambi eyes.

"Sure." Max muttered. Nudge squealed and tackled her in a hug. I smiled at Max's expression.

* * *

**Review, pls!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! This is my LAST chapter, then there is an epilogue. I just kinda ran out of stuff to put...but I am working on a sequal, it won't be out for a while, though.**

* * *

*Fang POV*

I sat in History. Last subject of the day. Test time. I didn't study. So, I will most likely get a big fat F.

Not a big deal if I'm shooting for becoming a hobo.

But, I'm not, so grades are kinda important.

Curse logic.

"Hey." Max said from behind me, she dropped her messenger bag by the chair next to me and took a seat.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Failing time." Max said in a fake chipper voice.

"Same here." I said. "I didn't get a chance to study last night."

Max's cheeks turned red. "Funny, me either..."

I smirked.

* * *

*Max's POV*

Max sat on my bed, a sketch pad on her lap and pencil in her hand. She was sketching a hawk, flying straight down, parallel to a cliff. The landscape was blurred, on account of the bird going, like, 100 miles an hour.

The door to Max's shared bedroom opened and Ella walked in. _Now that somebody pointed it out, Ella had started to act a little off. _Max thought.

"Hey, Els." Max said, smiling at her. She smiled weakly back.

"Hi."

"Can we talk?" Max asked as she patted the bed for Ella to sit.

"Okay, what about?" Ella asked as she took the seat next to Max.

"Listen, I know I've been an ass the past two weeks. I was just...I don't know, having some problems that I need to sort out on my own." Max said as kindly as she could.

Ella nodded in understanding. "I know it was about Fang."

"How-" Max started but Ella held up a hand to let her finish..

"It was pretty obvious. You both were depressed the same time, then you get all happy at the same time. And now you guys hang out all the time." Ella stated matter-of-factly.

Max blushed. Damn blush. Always coming up at the stupidest times. Max looked down at her hands and an awkward silence filled the air.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anybody." Ella whispered in Max's ear. Max smiled at her gave her a small hug.

"So, you and Iggy, eh?" Max asked.

And so Ella went into great detail of everything that's happened between Iggy and her. Their first date. Their first kiss. And everything so wonderful about Iggy. Max smiled and nodded, though her mind was always on Fang..

* * *

*Fang's POV*

"Max!" I called after her. She spun around, a confused expression on her face. She locked eyes with me and immediately smiled.

I walked up to Max, Ella, and Nudge. Iggy trailing behind me. We were at the mall, one of the deepest pits of hell.

But, Max was going to be here all day, so Iggy and I decided we'd come..

I'm pretty sure everyone's clueless about Max and I. And I like it that way, except for the fact that I can't hold her hand around them, or kiss her... And then there is the guys that flirt with her. Since we aren't holding hands, kissing, or hugging, other guys take it as 'She's single!'

Well, they soon learned that she most certainly is _not_ single. And they also learned what it feels like to have a broken nose.

Yeah, I'm possessive.

"Hey." Max said when I reached them.

"Hi." I said.

We all started roaming the mall. Ella and Iggy were holding hands, and for a moment I was jealous that Max's and I relationship wasn't public. But it's kinda fun having a secret girlfriend...

"Missed you." Max stood on her toes and whispered in my ear when nobody was looking. I smirked and kissed her lightly on the lips, that is until she pulled away and gave me a not-in-public look. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I think it's time we told them." I whispered in Max's ear.

"Fine, but not now. Tonight." Max said reluctantly. I took my arm away from her and we walked as if nothing was going on between us.

A few hours later, Nudge and Ella are still happily shopping.. Max was at her wits end. No, her the place in Adventures in Odyssey. I meant, she's about to go nuts. Iggy is ready to go, but isn't pressing the matter. And for three hours I have had to resist the urge to kiss Max.

It's harder than it sounds.

"Just one more store." Nudge and Ella begged Max. Oh, crap. Bambi eyes. Max caved.

"Fine, but hurry." Max said, then added. "Please."

Wow. Max pleading. She defiantly needs out of here...

That can be arranged.

"Max and I'll meet you guys at the bus in fifteen, okay?" I told them. Ella gave Max a smile, and I knew for sure that she knew about us. Nudge nodded, clueless. Iggy acted like he thought something might be up, but wasn't sure.

I started walking towards the exit and Max fell in step.

"Thank, God." Max muttered when we got out.

Max leaned against the side of the building and we stared at each other a few moments. She flashed me a grin and I returned it.

I put a hand on Max's waist and the other cupped her cheek, bringing her lips to mine.

* * *

*Max's POV*

Fang pressed Max against the wall. Their kiss had started out sweet and gentle then turned to a total make out session. Max's brain had shorted out, as usual. Her hands were tangled in Fangs hair and their tongues were battling.

Max won. Fang pulled back and started kissing down her jaw line and neck. Max bit her lip so she wouldn't make a sound as Fang kissed her pulse point.

Dang weak spot.

He brought his lips back to hers and so the kissing continues.

Max was pretty sure they would have kissed forever, but four letters made them break apart.

"ZOMG!" Nudge gasped. Fang pulled back, not removing his hands from Max's waist. Max's face flushed red and she took her hands out of Fangs hair and put them at her side.

Max laughed nervously. "H-hey, guys..."

"Max! You and Fang? OMG! Why didn't you tell me?! You guys are _so_ cute together! But...were you guys French kissing? In public? Ew... But still, you guys are incredibly cute together. I told you Ella they would totally go out!" Nudge rambled.

Ella was whispering in Iggy's ear, probably telling him about Max and Fang.

Okay, the goofy grin spreading across Iggy's face is a sure sign Max's conclusions are correct.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Max went around face-sucking guys..." Iggy shook his head in disbelief.

"Would you rather me do it with a girl?" Max hissed. "And I only don't it with one guy..."

"Ah, so you and Fang have done it before?" Iggy asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Shut up, Iggy. I'm sure you and Ella have swapped spit plenty of times." Max shot back.

Ella and Iggy turned beat red.

"I think the bus is going to be here soon." Fang said, changing the subject. We all agreed and went over to a bus stop.

"Looks like tonight came early." Fang whispered in Max's ear.

"Yeah, and you know what? I like that. Because now I can do this." Max said as she turned around and put her arms around Fang's neck. She stood on her tiptoes, curse his tallness, and kissed him. The others averted there gaze, Iggy was whistling and 'looking' up at the sky.

* * *

*Fang POV*

That night Max and I met on the roof again. It was one of the only places we could be alone. I found her lying down on the blanket, star-gazing.

I lay down next to her and intertwined our fingers. She rested her head on my chest and sighed. Not a sad sigh, like a content sigh.

"Max..." I whispered. She turned her head so she could look at me.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I love you." I said.

Max smiled. "I love you, too."

I smiled back and kissed her.


	12. Epilogue

Thanks for all the reviews I got on this story. And yeah, this is the epilogue!

* * *

Epilogue

-Three Years Later-

Max and I were standing on the roof of the orphanage. This was our last night here and we were spending it under the stars.

She was spreading out the old blanket, as I stood a few feet away, trying to work up the courage to ask.

She turned to me and smiled.

_It's now or never..._

I walked forward and knelled down into the position all guys do when there about to 'pop' the question. I looked up into her eyes and pulled out a small black, velvet box.

"Max? Will you marry me?" I asked, smiling.

Max nodded. "Hell, yeah."

I laughed, relieved. I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. After a few minutes I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you, Maximum Ride." I whispered. She smiled.

"I love you, too." Max said.


End file.
